Look At Me Hyung
by hsangrim16
Summary: Apa kau pikir cinta harus akan terus memiliki? 'Hatiku sakit '/'Huh? Apa yang kau maksud? Apa yang ingin kau katakan'/'Apa yang aku katakan akan terdengar aneh bagimu hyung'/'Huh'/'Hyung, aku mencintaimu '.


Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tapi kadang-kadang jadi milik rim(?)

Rated : M

Genre : Comedy, BxB, Romance, Hurt

Cast : Chanbaek and other

WARN! -18 jangan baca dik adik~ kakak gak tanggung jawab loh :3 ,typo(s)

.

.

.

.

Apa kau pikir cinta harus akan terus memiliki?

'Hatiku sakit~'

'Huh? Apa yang kau maksud? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?'

'Apa yang aku katakan akan terdengar aneh bagimu hyung'

'Huh?'

'Hyung, aku mencintaimu~'.

Chanyeol POV

Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku bekerja dengan senior ku disebuah laboraturium untuk mengembangkan agriculture. Senior yang bekerja sama denganku sekarang adalah seniorku saat di Universitas dahulu, dia setahun lebih dulu dariku. Aku bertemu dengannya saat sedang melakukan study touring akhir tahun lalu dengan teman-temanku kesebuah desa sekaligus berbagi ilmu dengan warga desa.

Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku begitu takjub. Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa sukaku, aku terpesona. Bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya yang indah, mungil, yang ku yakini sangat pas dalam dekapanku, kaki jenjangnya, kulit putih, mata bulan sabitnya dan oh itu dia bibir kissablenya serta pinggul yang begitu menggoda aahh Byun Baekhyun - tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa memilikinya, dia namja straight bahkan dia membenci hubungan antar sesama jenis, dia sangat menentang Boy Love.

Dia memiliki seorang dongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa dia sangat terobsesi dengan dongsaengnya, maka dari itu jangan heran jika ia sangat overprotektif terhadap dongsaengnya. Dongsaengnya bernama Do Kyungsoo, sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berkuliah di America, ya Kyungsoo sangat cerdas sama seperti Hyungnya, sehingga kecerdasannya mengantarkannya ke Universitas ternama disana dengan cuma-cuma, ya benar Kyungsoo mendapat beasiswa untuk itu.

Disana Kyungsoo bersama dengan mahasiswa lain yang beruntung, dan salah satunya adalah Kim Jongin, yang mendapatkan beasiswa S2 di America. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun hyung sangat was-was mengetahui hal itu. Ah bukan karena Kim Jongin itu jahat atau apalah. Hanya saja dia gay. Gay? Ya biasa saja mungkin baginya, tapi masalah intinya Kim Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo sejak dulu, dan terlebih Kim Jongin adalah saingan Byun Baekhyun saat di SMA dulu.

'Yakk! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!' aku mendengar suara geraman dari luar kab

Pintu lab terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja mungil yang sedang mengatur nafasnya entah karena lelah karena berlari atau em-e-emosi?

Dia menatapku intens yang hanya dapat tersenyum canggung melihatnya.

'H-hai hyung, selamat pagi'

'PARK CHANYEOL!' ucapnya tegas

'wa-waeyo hyung?'

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri menghadapnya dan meletakkan tabung-tabung kecil yang kupegang tadi

'YAK! KIM JONGIN! SIALAN! KEMARIN KYUNGSOO DAN LELAKI HITAM ITU BERKENCAN! AKU MUAK DENGAN NAMJA BODOH ITU!' dia meneriakiku tepat didepan wajahku , dengan mencengkram leher kemejaku dan membuat aku membungkukkan badan.

'BISA-BISANYA DIA MENCARI KESEMPATAN! KENAPA JUGA MEREKA BISA BERTEMU DISANA YEOL! DAN BODOHNYA KYUNGSOO SANGAT SENANG DAN TIDAK MENOLAKNYA! AHH ANAK ITU! APAKAH DIA TIDAK TAHU JONGIN ITU MESUM!' masih meneriakiku

… hening

Dia melepaskan cengkramannya, dan mulai tenang.

'ehem, em maksudmu apa hyung? Bukankah bagus jika Kyungsoo memiliki teman dan dia nyaman, bukankah kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir lagi?' ucapku enteng

Dan aku mendapatkan deathglare.

'tapi jongin adalah gay-

'lalu?' ujarku memotong perkataannya

'dan dia menyukai Kyungsoo, dia mengincar dongsaengku. Aku tidak ingin kyungsoo menjalin hubungan tidak jelas' ucapnya dingin

…. Hening

'ahh tenang saja hyung!'

'apa maksudmu dengan kata tenang bodoh?'

'Kemarin media massa online memberitakan bahwa di San Fransisco hubungan guy sudah bisa diresmikan, dan pernikahan antar sesama jenis terutama guy disana sudah legal, mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan menikah disana suatu saat nanti' ucapku semangat sambil memamerkan berita online yang terpampang di layar handphoneku.

Aku masih tersenyum dengan yakin

'DASAR PABBO! ITU TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN TERJADI! YAKK! JONGIN-AH MATI KAU!'

Dia kembali meneriaki ku

Mencengkram kerah bajuku

Dan lebihnya aku mendapat lebam di pipi kiri ku. Ya dia meninjuku….

Dia meninggalkan ku yang masih shock terduduk. Aku berusaha bangkit.

'h-hyung'

'ah mianhe Chanyeol-ah aku terlalu emosi , aku akan pulang cepat hari ini aku butuh istirahat dengan semua hal mengejutkan ini hhhh' ujarnya dengan tenang sambil membereskan barang-barangnya

Ah hyung kau ini lucu sangat menggemaskan dengan mood dan emosimu yang sangat cepat berubah-ubah, dan keanarkisanmu itu. Sangat menggemaskan dimataku aaaa . aku berdialok sendiri dengan pikiranku, ya aku idiot mengatai namja mungil cantik yang unik dengan keanarkisan yang menurutku sangat menggemaskan.

'Annyeong, aku pulang duluan nde. Kau hati-hati'

Aku tersadar dari kegiatan melamunku,belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah menghilang dibalik pintu

'hh anyyeong hyung~'

.

Yosh! RnR ya guys~~~~ oh ya ff ini terinspirasi dari anime yaoi "Koisuru Boukun" yaaa~ aah rim suka banget ceritanya -3- dan tiba-tiba rim keingat sifat baekhyun yang kadang sedikit anarkis, haha hampir miripkan, kalo gak ya dimirip-miripin dah~

Hm, kalo banyak yang review ntar dilanjut Thankiss mumumu :*:*


End file.
